


First Friday Night of the Month

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cliche, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Every first friday night of the month the boys meet at a bar. It's been this way forever.And it's been forever that Tristan have feelings for the youngest of the group. With a little push from Gwain, he finally has the courage to tell Galahad.





	First Friday Night of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
So, this is the first time I try to write in English.  
I know it's SUPER cliche but it's only to practice my writing. It took me foreever to finish and it was HARD! I don't know if I'll ever try doing this again, but i'm happy with the results.  
A HUGE thank you for three amazing people: Dearest Val, who beta read this and corrected my mistakes.  
for Cinn, who helped me with the title and encouraged me to try writing this.  
and for Bia, my sweetest friend who read this while I was writing it and cheered me up all the way!
> 
> And for all the people at the HEU Discord chat, you guys makes my days better. THANK YOU!  
I hope you enjoy :)

"You should tell him."

Tristan heard Gwain's voice very far away, the music was loud, and Tristan wasn't paying much attention to his friend. It was the first Friday night of the month, and they were at the pub like always. Bors, Arthur, and Lancelot were in a pool competition, as usual. Tristan was playing darts with Gwain, but mostly, he was watching Galahad dancing with Vanora. It was mesmerizing to see his legs in that black kilt, those hips swaying to the song like it was made to do those movements. Why did he have to come with that damn skirt?

'Huh? Tell what to whom?' Tristan said, missing the target completely. 

Gwain smiled and went to mark on the blackboard his points. "Don't be stupid, Tristan, you know what and who. You should tell Galahad you like him. Or should I say, love Him?"

"Wait…What? Why?"

"You're so thick sometimes, man. Really" Gawain said, turning to shoot another dart, marking 20 points. Tristan took his blue dart and got it right in the middle of the target.

Smiling, he turned and waved, gesturing for his friends to keep talking.

"Because you don't just look at each other with butterflies and starry eyes. You look at each other with a measured reality and, at the same time, there's a fairy-tale waiting for you," He stated, putting the darts away, as Tristan won the game. Again.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait, what? Where did that come from?" He laughed as they went back to the bar, ordering two beers and turning to look directly at the dance floor. There a bunch of people now had joined Vanora and Galahad. Including a blond guy who touched Galahad's shoulder and said something at his ear. He turned towards the guy and gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, while the stranger hugged him by the waist.

'Vanora, she was talking to Bors about this book she read and said it was just like you guys." Gwain shrugged, completely missing what was happening. "We just want you two to be happy, but I'm not going to push any further. I promised the guys that I wouldn't say anything, but I can't control myself. I don't care if you'll tell him today, tomorrow or whenever, simply tell him. His answer might surprise you." He burped after almost finishing his beer in one gulp. Now I need to piss, excuse me," He said as he got up.

"What a charmer…" Tristan muttered without really paying attention. For a moment he contemplated telling Galahad how he really felt, but after seeing that hug, he couldn't. And he wouldn't get in the way of…whatever was happening there.

Tristan took his pint of beer from the counter and drank a large gulp, returning his gaze at his friend on the dance floor. And to his surprise, Gal was looking at him. A warmth took his whole body, making him afraid he was blushing. It was the best feeling when Tristan looked at Galahad… and he is already staring. That can't happen with everyone.

Those damn blue eyes that look like they want to fuck him all over. And then there's that smile… that wasn't for him, but for that stupid stranger that was still talking to him and Vanora.

"Shit," he said under his breath, realizing that he didn't know how to deal with his emotions after what Gwain had said. Especially when his crush was dancing with another man. He decided then that he needed to be alone, grabbing his jacket as discreetly as possible when he saw Galahad turn his back to him and made his way to the pub door. He noticed the song was ending, but couldn't look back at the dance floor. When he got outside of the pub, he took a slow breath of fresh air, closing his eyes and trying to focus on what to do next. It was a cold autumn night, so he zipped his jacket and checked his pocket for some money for the bus. But of course he didn't have a penny, so he would have to find an ATM. Tristan's home is in the far corner of the city, so he usually crashed at Galahad's flat on Friday nights since it was only four blocks away. He had already started walking when he heard that voice.

"Hey, Tris! Wait!" Tristan turned to see his friend rushing over to him as he put on his own jacket. "Are you okay? Holy shit, it's cold," Galahad shivered. 

"Yeah, pup, don't worry. I just felt like calling it an early night. Go back inside. It's warmer, and that guy must be waiting for you. I'll take a cab home."

"Hey, hey, no. Wait. You always stay with me. What's the matter? Did something happen?" Those blue eyes filled with concern made Tristan suppress a groan.

"Nothing. I just felt like I needed to go home since you met someone, and maybe you'd like to take him home, and…"

"Stop, stop…" Galahad interrupted him as he took a step closer and held his arm. "No. We were just dancing to one song. You're the one I'm going home with every Friday, remember? If you go, I go."

Tristan couldn't believe his ears. Was he flirting with him? Maybe Gwain was right. He should speak his feelings for the beautiful man in front of him. He smiled as he looked at those beautiful blue eyes that always cheered him up and decided to go with humor.

"Am I that important you dismissed a potential good fuck for me?"

All the concern vanished from Galahad's eyes as they narrowed with the passionate heat Tristan loved. Then, he punched Tristan in the shoulder.

"Yeah, and you totally should make it up to me now." He smirked and linked his arms in Tristan's. "Come on. We can make popcorn and watch a movie."

Tristan nodded, and they started walking. It was a lovely night, really bright with almost no clouds. They walked like one, sides pressed together for warmth, but the silence was becoming uncomfortable. Usually, their way to Gal's flat was filled with laughter and stories, completely the opposite from what was happening tonight. Tristan wanted to talk to him about his feelings, but didn't know how to start, opening his mouth a few times, but no word came out. Galahad, noticing that Tristan wanted to say something, pressed his palm on his friend's arms, silently saying that he was there, listening. But all Tristan managed to do was look in his blue eyes and smile. Gal knew his friend better than to push him into talking when he wasn't ready. So they kept walking in silence until they reached Galahad's apartment.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tris? You're so quiet tonight…" Gal asked while opening his flat door and immediately going for the thermostat, adjusting the temperature. Tristan closed the door and took off his shoes, leaving them by the door. He made his way to the couch, throwing himself down on it, completely missing Gal's question.

Seeing his actions made Galahad frown, taking off his jacket and tossing it at the sofa's backrest. He came to a stop in front of his friend with hands on his hips, finally getting Tristan attention. The older had a pretty difficult time looking away from Galahad's thighs right in front of his eyes, at arm's length. He wanted so badly to hold that damn skirt and push him into his lap.

"Stop it," Galahad ordered, making Tristan look into his eyes. "You're thinking too much. Come on, what's happening, talk to me." He said with a soft tone, trying to sweet talk his friend into telling him.

"I'm a little nervous about something Gwain told me today." He finally said after some silence thoughts, but he needed alcohol. "Do you have a beer?"

"Of course."

He went to his fridge and took two beers, opening them before taking them back to the sofa. He sits beside Tristan, handing him the bottle. He watched in silence as the older takes three large gulps, almost finishing the beer. His eyebrows shot straight up, while he took a sip of his own drink. 

"Want to tell me what Gwain told you?" He asked, cautiously.

"That I am not as subtle as I imagined."

"What do you mean?"

_Okay, here it goes_, he thinks, drinking the rest of his beer.

"I tried to hide some feelings for someone. Feelings I don't know are welcome," He looked at Galahad's eyes for the first time since they got inside.

"Okay. I'm not sure I'm following." Galahad looked confused, but his breath hitched when he heard Tristan saying he had feelings for someone.

"I have feelings for you, pup. It's not like I have a choice, I mean, look at you. You're perfect, loyal, fun. I want to hug you and kiss you. It's so hard to hold back. You have no idea. I want you all the time. "

Galahad licked his lips, trying to understand all his best friend was saying. Tristan liked him? This was too good to be true.

"Tris, I…" He begins, putting his beer on the table beside the sofa.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just don't want our friendship to end. This is too important for me, that's why I tried to hide it. I need you in my life. It doesn't matter how."

"Hey, calm down. Nothing's going to end." Galahad smiled. "I try so hard to get your attention every time we are together. Always making the stupidest of jokes to make you laugh, picking up horror movies, so I had an excuse to cuddle with you here. Your toothbrush is beside mine, for god's sake!"

"So, you're saying…"

"Yeah, you fool, I like you too. Took you long enough to see it." He smiled, and suddenly, he was all over Tristan's lap. His kilt rising up his muscular thighs, making Tristan instantly hard. He couldn't believe Galahad was doing this. Tristan’s hands went immediately to his legs, touching beautiful smooth skin lightly. Galahad shivered slightly.

Galahad took Tristan's hands and put them on his waist, leaning in and crashing their lips together. Galahad's tongue sweep over Tristan's bottom lip. He opens them instantly to let their tongues dance together. His friend tastes like beer and something entirely addictive, entirely Tristan. Their mouths brush together, over and over again. Desire surges through Tristan and spirals down to his balls and cock. They part to draw a shaky breath and Tristan shoves his face into Galahad's collar taking a big deep breath of him.

"Tris…" Eyes closed, he sighed, just enjoying the feeling of Tristan's hot breath on his neck. "If you kiss my neck, I'm not responsible for what happens next." He felt a smile before shivering from the tingles of Tristan's beard and soft lips on his skin.

When he felt Tristan's tongue on his neck, he moaned and gave a slow hip thrust, fitting their crotches together to get some friction on his straining cock. He couldn't help it; it was too good. Tristan's whine of pleasure was muffled into Galahad's neck, and he made sure to embrace him by the waist more strongly, bringing their entire bodies closer. Palming Gal's back and running his hands slowly up his spine, he went to grab Galahad by the nape of his neck, locking fingers with the man's curls. That made Galahad shiver again and locked blue eyes to brown ones.

"Are you sure, pup?" Tristan asked softly, caressing his neck with one hand and thigh with the other, lifting his kilt completely.

"What do you think?" Galahad smirked, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around Tristan's head. "You own me a good fuck, baby."

"I think it's perfect… you're perfect." Suddenly, Tristan's hands dropped to his naked ass squeezing so hard Galahad gasps.

Slowly, they closed the gap between their lips. First, it was nothing but a firm press of lips, but Tristan made sure to slow his movements before opening his lips and trace Galahad's lips with his tongue, before taking his mouth completely. Angling his head to deepen the kiss, Galahad lets his fingers grab Tristan hair, twisting into the few braids he had. It was more than perfection, much more than he expected. After a while, just exploring each other's mouths slowly, Galahad pulled away a little, so their foreheads were the only thing pressed together. Eye to eye.

"I want you, pup. I've wanted you for so long." Tristan confessed.

These words went directly to Gal's heart, making his eyes watery. All those Friday nights they spent laughing and eating takeaway after the pub. Tristan's toothbrush beside Gal's in his bathroom for all the nights when he crashed on his couch, completely wasted. All the quick breakfasts and coffees before he left to go back home. They've lost so much time. But there's so much more to enjoy from this moment on.

"Then have me." He said with his hands cupping Tristan's face. He just leaned in, kissing hard his beautiful man again, teeth, tongues, and open mouths. Their hips were rolling, humping each other. Their hands are grasping to get the other closer.

Tristan's hands find the hem of his partner shirt and slip beneath it, lifting it, in a silent plea for Galahad to take it off. They separate enough so Galahad can pass his t-shirt over his head, and his hands go immediately to Tristan's shirt, lifting and trying to take it off as well, looking for more skin contact. Tristan helped him take his shirt off. Without time to admire a shirtless Galahad, he had his neck attacked by a hot mouth and his hairy chest squeezed by firm hands. It was clear that Galahad did want him as much and realizing that lit a fire inside him that he never felt before. Groaning, his hands went for Gal's curls, locking in them as the man went lower and lower on his collarbone, licking and kissing his way down his muscles.

"You're so hot, Tris, so hot," Galahad whispered as he went lower, all curved on Tristan's lap to kiss and lick at his right nipple.

Tristan throws his head back with a small growl at the feeling of the other's mouth, teeth, and beard scrapping and teasing his nipple before moving to the other to do the same thing. It was never this sensitive, his cock went to full hardness. Probably his pants already have a major stain of pre-come on them. Suddenly he felt Galahad move to get out of his lap, so his hands went directly to his waist to prevent him.

"I want to taste you…" Gal said, smiling, took Tristan's hands away, and slowly got to his knees between his legs. His hands went directly to Tristan's clothed thighs, caressing them until he got to his crotch and belt, unfastening it slowly.

Tristan couldn't take his eyes away from Galahad's hands, following every move. With his partner's pants completely open, Gal looked him in the eyes again before lowering himself to mouth at Tristan's hard cock through the soft cotton of his black underwear. He was already sweating so much, but those blue eyes were like fire, and he felt his whole body in flames. There was pure want in them and love.

Moving away again, he got the hem of the underwear and freed Tristan's cock completely. For the last time, he glances up at Tristan's enraptured face and then envelopes his dick in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and groaning at the bitter taste. It was pure bliss for Tristan, causing high little grunts to come from his licked lips. As Galahad bobbed his head lazily, both Tristan's hand went directly for his hair, caressing the wet locks but applying absolutely no pressure, letting Galahad dictate the rhythm of his blowjob.

At a particular movement of Galahad's tongue under the head of his dick, Tristan hissed, both hands leaving Gal's curls to cover his eyes, overwhelmed immediately. Seeing this, Galahad smiled and gave a long lick from root to tip of his cock.

"Baby, look at me," He said, lapping at the head of the beautiful cock in front of him and stroking it slowly with his hands. 

"I can't. I'll come too soon."

"Oh, we don't want that." With a final suck, Galahad got up smiling. "But I'll be tasting you for a long time later."

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Good, wait here and take off your pants, I'll get my stuff."

He went straight to his bedroom's bedside table to retrieve his lube and a condom. His dick standing proud just from thinking what was happening. With no patience to get around the bed, he jumped over it to get faster back to the living area where his long-waited shag was.

Tristan looked awkward sitting on the couch completely naked, and Gal couldn't help but laugh a little, his heartwarming with affection. At his snort, Tristan looked back at him and smiled. "Am I amusing you, pup?"

"You're the one that's looking like a lost puppy Tris. Don't know what to do with yourself and that beautiful dick of yours" Galahad came around his couch and stopped in front of Tristan, throwing the lube beside his companion. At that, Tristan smirked and all his awkwardness disappeared as he got his dick in his hands and gave a slow stroke, making a drop of pre-come slide and disappear at his fingers.

"Fuck." Galahad felt his mouth-watering, without losing any more time, he started lowering his kilt, throwing it at the side before stradling Tristan's lap again. They locked eyes, and Galahad bit his lips as he got the lube. Tristan gulped as his gaze roved hungrily over Gal's naked chest, his stomach, his twitching cock and finally his hands that were opening the lube. Galahad took Tristan's hand putting some lube in it and wrapping it around Tristan's own dick, waking it together and slowly, getting his cock good and slippery.

Galahad dropped his eyes to watch it, Tristan's cock pushing through their pumping fists, solid and thick. If he didn't want Tristan to fuck him so badly, he would gladly just watch him come like this. It was so fucking hot.

"Slide a little for me," Galahad murmured, widening his knees so his partner could move down a little, while getting more lube on his fingers.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good." He then moved so that he could spread lube at his hole. He did it fast, without losing much time, just making sure it was slick enough. He took Tristan's cock and aimed at his hole, biting his lips as he felt the head slip against him.

"Gal, you're really sure?" Tristan asked.

"Are you?"

Tristan grinned at him. His big hands found his ass, gripping his cheeks, squeezing and gently pulling them apart, exposing him. "Fuck, yeah." He said and started massaging his ass, taking his cock and rubbing gently over the clench of Galahad's hole, as it pushes inside a little.

"Ohh," Galahad whined, closing his eyes.

Tristan grunted as he entered another inch, and immediately started watching Galahad's face as he sank down, Tristan's cock filling him good and thick until he finally was all the way back down in Tristan's lap as deep as he'd go.

"Fuck, Tris," Galahad whispered, taking a deep breath.

But all Tristan could do was grunt something that he wasn't even sure it was a word at all.

Their eyes met. Galahad put his hands on the sofa behind Tristan's head and rose a couple of inches, only to slowly ease back down, getting used to the stingy pain of penetration. But he was so turned on he did actually enjoyed it. His cock stood proud and leaking on Tristan's stomach.

"God, yes, like that." Tristan breathed, hands rubbing up and down Galahad's back and hips.

Galahad did it again, harder this time. He moaned and saw Tristan nodding frantically, so he did it again, and again, this time without pain at all.

"Shit, babe. Is it..? Does it hurt?"

Galahad shook his head. "Feels amazing."

"Want faster?"

All Galahad could do was nod his head, yes. Then Tristan put his strong hands firm onto his partner hips and starts helping Galahad as he starts riding his cock faster. Galahad gripped the sofa cushions and his eyes dropped closed, head falling back and mouth open in ecstasy. Tristan couldn't hold back an almost wounded sound through gritted teeth at the sight. 

This was better than every fuck he's ever had. This had a connection, more than bodies. It's all about souls. 

Galahad opened his eyes, looked down at him, and went even faster, bouncing hard in his lap. He was looser now, the way easy and Tristan's cock moving inside him was like FIRE. The sensation was almost too good, and he felt his balls drawing up tight, his own dick slapping against Tristan's hard stomach, so he stopped for a bit, catching his breath. Tristan reached between them and grasped Galahad's dick.

At this Galahad felt something shot up his spine and loudly moaned as he started his fast hips thrust again, which made Tristan jerk his cock as fast as his movements.

"Shit, baby. Fuck!"

They came almost together. Galahad crying out first, and then Tristan soon followed once he felt Galahad's hole clenching around him, filling him up warm and good. Galahad came all over Tristan's chest and stomach, pearly drops of come getting on his chest hair, making a mess, his hips still driving down in a punishing rhythm.

Slinging an arm around his hips, Tristan plants his hands on the sofa to thrust up, grinding so deep and slow into Galahad's body, his cock still hard working into his partner through the very last drop of come. He couldn't look away from those blue eyes, making Galahad feel like there was nothing more in this world besides them, pinned together, both having the best time of their lives.

Then Tristan relaxed, laying back against the sofa with an exhausted laugh. He looked so fucking beautiful, cheeks and neck tinted red. His cock slipped out of Galahad, who braced on either side of him and leaned down, kissing Tristan deep. Grabbing onto Galahad's body, he summoned the force to flip them onto the sofa, rolling on top of him, licking his tongue into Galahad's mouth.

Galahad laughed, breaking away. "Babe, you're making a mess on me with my own come and on my couch!" He smirked, as he ran a hand on his come on Tristan's chest hair, making things messier. "But this was so hot, and I would totally get hard again if I was in my twenties." 

Tristan took his wrist and took his hand to his mouth, licking it clean.

"We have all the time in the world now. I'm not going anywhere."

Galahad smiled big and bright at his lover. They kissed again, slowly. Galahad's hand going to Tristan's nape and hair, stroking his locks and humming content against his lips. The kiss lingered until Tristan sighed and rolled off him, getting up.

"Come on, let's go take a shower and order some food. You'll need the energy to fuck the hell out of me later." He offered his hand to Galahad, who took it, laughing hard and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

This was perfect. They are perfect.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, ok? this is just for fun :D


End file.
